


Lazy Mornings in Bed

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Bucky loves his ridiculous boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Lazy Mornings in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo  
> Title: Lazy Mornings in Bed  
> Collaborator: Gavilan  
> Square Filled: Y3 - Nose Kisses  
> Ship: Bucky/Clint  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: fluff, domesticity, licking  
> Summary: Bucky loves his boyfriend.  
> Word count: 100

“Aww, look, he’s licking me!” Bucky turned and grinned at Clint.

“He is,” Clint agreed, then leaned in and  _ licked Bucky’s nose _ . 

Bucky spluttered as he jerked his face away in exaggerated disgust. “Seriously?” 

“What, it’s cute when Alpine does it but not me?” Clint asked. 

“Alpine isn’t slobbery,” Bucky pointed out. 

“What about Lucky?” 

“You crazy? I’m not letting your dog’s stinky pizza mouth anywhere near me!” 

Clint opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged. “Okay, you have a point there.” 

Bucky harrumphed and settled himself back into Clint’s arms. 

He really should have been expecting the second lick.


End file.
